Bye Bye, Kendall!
by hluna15
Summary: Kendall Jenner has graduated high school and now she's ready to take a big step and start college in New York. As Kendall leaves she realizes that life away from home might not be for her. Knowing that her family will be so far away Kendall has to make a decision and with everything reminding her of home and her sister Kylie trying to bring her home, it'll be a tough choice.


Bye Bye, Kendall!

Kendall Jenner stood staring back at her family all waving at her, with tears starting to fill her eyes. This was it, she thought. She was growing up and leaving home. A day she always anticipated but today she dreaded it. She was leaving everything she knew and loved. She'd leave her family, her friends, and her more than comfortable Calabasas home. College was always something she looked forward to… yeah, sure, she cared about her education and doing something with her life, but she always thought of it as a cool new experience, something different than what she'd known all 18 years of her life. It was a way for her to meet new people and get used to different living conditions. She had been to New York plenty of times to know that she would love to live there… not to mention the incredible stories she had heard from her sisters about living in New York.

"Take care, Ken," "We love you!" "See you soon, babe!" is all she could hear coming from her mom, dad, her brother, and four sisters. She had a big and crazy family, but she loved them so much she didn't know what she was going to do without them. She snapped back to reality and waved. "Bye, I love you guys!" she said as best she could, without choking up. She took one last look at her wonderful family and left.

She finally got settled in her seat, when she got a text message from her mom. It was a picture of all of them, including Kendall before they'd left their house. It was attached with a message attached that said "Miss you already Ken!" it made her so sad. Her family was all she knew her whole life, especially her baby sister Kylie with whom she spent every waking moment with. Yeah sure, she and her sister fought but it wasn't like they didn't care about each other.

Kendall thought about it… was she making a mistake? Was college life right for her...? She needed to decide whether she was 100% sure or not before she got herself in way too deep. She couldn't believe she was having second thoughts now. Why not last week? Why not yesterday? She figured that it was only because it hadn't hit her until now that things would change. Kendall decided she'd take a nap, maybe her head would be cleared when she arrived in New York. She slowly began to drift to sleep.

"Ms. Jenner? Ms. Jenner…?" Kendall woke up to a woman tapping on her shoulder.

"Yeah? Sorry, what is it?" Kendall replied.

"We've arrived in New York City, ma'am," said the flight attendant. Kendall stretched and looked out the window, "Oh, alright thanks." said Kendall as she stood up to grab her bag.

"No problem!" replied the flight attendant, "hope you had a nice nap and hope your experience in New York is amazing," said the flight attendant with a smile, then she turned around and walked off. Kendall sat down and patiently waited for a car to pick her up.

After about 5 minutes, a black Escalade pulled up, and Kendall grabbed her luggage and got in the car. On her way to NYU she looked out the window, admiring all the things she remembered from her last trip to New York. She loved the place so much! It took about half an hour to get to the university and when she got there her stomach was in a knot. Kendall was so nervous but she smiled anyway and got out of the car.

Entering her dorm, she saw a girl organizing be specific on a desk. The girl turned around and her mouth dropped open. "Wow! Kendall Jenner! It's so nice to meet you, I'm a big fan," said the girl, "I couldn't believe it when they said we'd be dorm mates!"

Kendall slightly giggled.

"It's nice to meet you too, what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Lauren," She said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Lauren," replied Kendall. She was glad that at least her dorm mate was nice. Kendall put her bags down and started arranging her part of the room the way she wanted. All she could think about was how different it was from her room back home, the room she'd known for so long and been so used to.

Back in Calabasas Kylie lay down on her bed and said to herself, "Alright now Kendall's gone. I can… Well first I could… Alright I know I've always wanted to…" she was stuck. There must have been something she's always wanted to do without her sister! She was used to Kendall driving her around and they'd always go places together, but that was the point. Her and her sister didn't have _all_ the same taste, Did they? There must've been something that she had always wanted to do that maybe Kendall didn't want to, right? "Oh gosh, never mind," said Kylie. She realized that things without Kendall just weren't much fun. It hadn't even been a day and she missed her older sister already.

Kendall lay in her new bed which she found so uncomfortable; she was not used to it at all. She kept fidgeting with her phone which for some reason wasn't working. Her calls weren't working, her internet wasn't working, and even her texts weren't sending. "Great," she thought. What was she going to do now? She wanted to text her sisters or parents and didn't have a way of getting ahold of them… her roommate was asleep and trying to set up her laptop would wake her up. So Kendall began to think, "what was she going to do?" She didn't want to tell her family that she already wanted to go home… not even a day had passed but she didn't know if college life was for her, at least not a college so far from home.

"Come on Ken, answer!" said Kylie as she tried over and over to call her older sister who wouldn't answer her phone nor reply to her messages. Kylie was getting so frustrated and all she wanted was for her sister to come home. She didn't even care about how embarrassing it would be to tell Kendall that even at the age of 16, Kylie couldn't handle her older sister leaving for college. Kylie sat on her chair at the dinner table and pondered over what she could possibly do. She looked to her right and stared blankly at what had always been Kendall's seat at the table, where, if Kendall had been home now they would both make jokes and talk about pointless things. Kylie began to tear up. She didn't want to deal with another moment knowing how far away Kendall was and suddenly she did the first thing that popped into her head without even second guessing it. She called for a car to come pick her up… "Um yes this is Kylie," She said. "I'd like for a car to be here in about half an hour, I need to go to the airport."

Kylie didn't know what she was doing and she didn't really care. It was two in the morning and she had just bought a three A.M ticket to New York City while her parents were upstairs sleeping, and thinking Kylie was doing the same. She quickly grabbed a bag of the things she'd need and got dressed. When the car arrived, she snuck outside and ran for it. When Kylie got the airport alone, she had finally realized what she had done. She wasn't too worried about her parents finding out because they'd usually wake up around six and just leave for work without bothering Kylie because they didn't want to wake her. But there she was… 16 years old, alone at the airport, about to fly across the country, and nobody had any clue where she was. She texted Kendall, and knowing she was asleep, just wanted to let her know and said – "I'll see you soon Ken."

*Knock knock knock* Kendall woke up to hear someone knocking on the door. She looked over at her clock and realized it was nine A.M she still had an hour of sleep she could have gotten but who was at the door? She wondered. Realizing her roommate was gone she rolled out of bed and walked over to the door. When she opened it Kendall's eyes became wide, "KYLIE!" she yelled as she gave her younger sister a hug. Kendall was so happy when she realized… wait what, Kylie!? "What are you doing here? Why are you here?!" Kendall asked. Kylie let herself in her sister's new dorm.

"Well Mom and Dad don't know I'm here… No one does… I kind of just bought a ticket over here just to see how you were doing." said Kylie.

Kendall was confused. "What are you talking about Ky? Why would you just come over here like that mom and dad are going to be so mad." Kylie looked at her older sister and decided it'd be best to just tell her the truth.

She began to explain, "Okay Kendall look. It has barely been a day and I missed you. Obviously all over the house there are pictures and everything, I mean your room is empty now, and it's crazy, this isn't something I want to get used to, all my life us always being together is all I've known…" Kendall felt the same way Kylie did but she knew that she would have to be a big sister now. It suddenly hit Kendall that no matter how much she'd like to say "Alright Kylie let's go home," and go back to everything she knew and loved, she couldn't.

A bunch of memories ran through Kendall's head. Everything just hit her. She couldn't stand change but deep down she knew that it would have to happen sooner or later. She didn't want to miss this chance of going to college at NYU and becoming an independent adult. She wanted to make her family proud even if that meant being away from them and going through some tough times. Kendall looked at her younger sister and said, "Kylie, I love you so much and you have no idea how much I wish things were the same. But come on, we both have to grow up and realize our lives will change. We'll be away from each other, but nothing will ever change the fact that you're my little sister and my best friend." Kendall didn't remember the last time her and her sister had an actual heart to heart but she knew why: they both hated crying and they both began to tear up. She walked over and hugged Kylie and reassured her things would always be the same between them.

Kendall didn't want her sister to leave, and she definitely didn't want her sister to be sad. But she was pretty sure Kylie understood. "I'm going to miss you so much Ken." said Kylie.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ky, already do… but never forget I'm just a phone call away and if anything ever happens I'll be right there don't you worry," replied Kendall. She smiled and Kylie and she laughed.

"Gosh I can't believe how much trouble I just went through just so you could turn down my offer Kendall," joked Kylie, when suddenly her phone began to ring. "Uh speaking of trouble…" said Kylie. She pointed her phone screen at her sister which showed she was receiving a call from her mother.

"Um hi Mom…" answered Kylie. She couldn't even fully understand her mom, all she heard was, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHERE ARE YOU!? WHY DID OUR DRIVER ASK IF HE NEEDED TO PICK YOU UP FROM THE AIRPORT LATER!? ARE YOU WITH KENDALL!?" Kylie looked over at Kendall and whispered, "Yeahhh, got to go!" she hugged her sister and was disappointed, but proud to see Kendall was growing up. She realized the sacrifices her sister was making and wished her nothing but the best.

Watching her sister trying to calm her mom down and walk out the door, Kendall giggled. She loved her crazy family. Kendall shut the door and turned around to look at what was now her home. She took a deep breath and smiled. She could tell this was the beginning to a new chapter in her life, and she was the only one who had control over it. She was growing up now and she knew she could do it on her own.


End file.
